La Chica de Percy
by kurayami megami
Summary: A veces Jason se pregunta si hay algo mal en él. ¿Es su ropa? ¿su cabello? ¿su perfecto comportamiento? No lo sabe, pero quiere descubrirlo.


**La chica de Percy**

Jason había estado inquieto todo el camino.

Desde que Leo les había dicho que el Argo ll Estaba listo para zarpar hacia el campamento Júpiter, no había estado tan ansioso de regresar. No lo malentiendan, deseaba más que cualquier cosa volver a lo que alguna vez había sido su hogar, pero ya no estaba tan seguro de si lo aceptarían con los brazos abiertos o con muchas espadas apuntándole.

Confundido se había vuelto su segundo nombre, pues todo lo que estaba en su cabeza, desde que Juno había jugado con su mente, se volvía dudoso. Las sensaciones de sus recuerdos, los nombres de algunos lugares y por supuesto, sus sentimientos. Era como si su cabeza fuese una licuadora y cada vez que metía información, se mezclaba con la demás y se convertía en algo diferente.

Estaba seguro que se llamaba Jason y que quería a Piper, mientras que el nombre de Reyna se prendía como fuego cada vez que la recordaba (sin saber si era algo bueno o malo). Pero el meollo de su inseguridad no se hallaba ni con una ni la otra, sino con algo más.

Había algo en la mirada de Annabeth que le molestaba. No eran sus constantes gruñidos o tratos hostiles, sino cómo apartaba aquellos ojos grises que le hacían erizar el cabello cada vez que la atrapaba observándolo. Al principio se había sentido incómodo, pero conforme pasaron los días le había ganado la curiosidad. Annabeth no parecía del tipo de persona que prestara cinco segundos de su atención a cosas que no valían la pena.

Un extraño deseo de saber qué era lo que le pasaba a la hija de la sabiduría le llenó la cabeza, y durante un tiempo se volvió lo único seguro que rondaba en su mente.

Investigó, preguntándoles a los otros campistas si ella siempre se había comportado así. Todos le respondían que era a causa de Percy Jackson y ella se encontraba más desolada que nadie. Incluso para él (que las emociones se le volvían estambre entre los dedos) se sintió mal por ella. No pudo evitar observarla hasta entender qué punto podía llegar para encontrar a su novio.

A veces la miraba mientras nadie más estaba con ella. Muchas otras veces cuando fingía estar atenta a las conversaciones. Annabeth siempre lucía triste o decaída, a excepción de cuando se encontraban, entonces se volvía una fiera de ojos grises lista para envenenarlo con la mirada.

Incluso había momentos en los que él se perdía en su figura, y dejaba de analizar para disfrutar de la vista (por que ante sus ojos y para los ojos de los simples mortales, Annabeth era preciosa). Más que cualquier otra chica en el campamento, ella lucía como si su cuerpo pudiese contar más historias de las que él pudiese escuchar, y sin embargo, tenía el rosto de una chica que sufría por amor.

Era una líder sin proponérselo, e incluso él le pedía su opinión cuando podía. Brillante como podía esperarse de una hija de Atenea y amable (hasta cierto punto) con los demás. No podía quejarse de que todos esos niños la miraran con respeto (a veces él también lo hacía).

Y cuando creyó haber conocido todas sus partes juntas (La estudiosa Annabeth, la gruñona Annabeth, la calculadora Annabeth…) decidió contarle sobre la nueva roma. Ahí fue cuando su cabeza se fue por el drenaje.

Cada vez que describía un monumento (con todo el dolor que le provocaba recordar) ella sonreía. Sonreía sincera y efusivamente, como nunca la había visto. Tan cálida y maravillada como lo podía estar una niña de corta edad e imaginando los dulces que se iba a comer. Jason no entendía como alguien con las expresiones más bruscas y frías podía volverse en un segundo la chica adolescente que debía ser.

Estaba encantado. Hechizado como un idiota.

Annabeth le pedía que le detallara todo. Cada detalle de los adoquines y las escalinatas. Él se lo concedía, solo para no verla sufrir como todos los días.

Entonces no lo evitaba con la mirada. Entonces solo sonreía cuando lo veía y los gruñidos desaparecían. Entonces Jason podía sentir que Annabeth le buscaba más que para hablar de monumentos y le gustaba estar con él. Entonces Annabeth podía olvidarse que tenía un novio llamado Percy y que él no estaba enamorado de Piper.

Pero ella siempre volvía a recordar, y él también.

Annabeth parecía sentir dolor cada vez que le echaba un vistazo y Jason creía que era injusto. ¿Cómo podía alguien como Annabeth sufrir tanto por alguien del calibre de Percy Jackson? No lo conocía y no quería conocerlo, si tanto dolor le provocaba. Él quería verla feliz todo el tiempo, y que esas sonrisas fueran suyas, que ella lo buscara en la noche y pudiese al menos abrazarla. Pero la sombra de Percy Jackson caía pesada sobre sus hombros.

Intentó comportarse impecable, tan perfecto como el tal Percy sonaba, pero más parecía darle un ataque de furia a la chica antes que sentirse atraída. Jason no lo comprendía, ¿Qué era lo que tenía mal? ¿A caso era su cabello o sus ojos? ¿Su altura? ¿Su figura? ¿Tal vez su personalidad? No le encontraba respuesta y Annabeth no se lo ponía fácil, ¿Qué era lo que ella no veía en él?

La pregunta le perforaba el cerebro cada vez más, mientras el viaje hacia La nueva Roma se hacía corto y todos lucían más intranquilos de lo normal. Annabeth se veía ansiosa y algo preocupada, pero en sus adentros sabía que estaba temblando por verle. Se enfureció, de que no pudiera ver que él también estaba temblando.

Se recordó que estaban en una guerra, que ese tipo de cosas solo nublaban la mente y más que nunca debía tenerla bien puesta sobre la tierra. Ignoró la ira que le causaba, se tragó sus palabras y trató de tirar sus sentimientos a la trituradora que era su conciencia. Ensayó las palabras que debían decir, trató de recordar caras de su antiguo Hogar, pero Annabeth se colaba en sus pensamientos.

Jason quería a la chica de Percy.

Intentó convencerse de que existían muchas oportunidades en el mundo. Egoístamente pensó que tenía a Piper de su lado, pero luego descartó la idea. La chica era su amiga, y por mucho que él lo sintiera no podía hacerle eso.

Al escuchar el cuerno supo que no había vuelta atrás, y decidió que era lo mejor, pues sus pensamientos eran igual que un mar en turbulencia. Bajó con sus nervios en los pantalones, respirando el olor a sus viejos recuerdos y caras conocidas. Las cosas pasarían como debían pasar, aun cuando vio una cabellera negra y los ojos de Annabeth perdiéndose. Supo entonces que no había salida, y que él callaría lo que sentía.

* * *

**No me sacrifiquen a Hades por el amor a Zeus,** simplemente pensé que éstos dos deberían tener más amor y les aseguro que no estoy loca.

Shipeo el Percabeth, el Jasper y Jeina, pero Jasabeth es tierno y no pude resistirme, además, debía sacarlo de mi cabeza.

Espero que les haya gustado y Jason no me haya salido Ooc por que es difícil escribir con él, de verdad.

No me maten, Por favor.

con mucho miedo

Kura.


End file.
